Choices
by Dom's-Girl
Summary: a regular guy is trying to find out who the mystery girl is from the party last night, but he can't remember because someone slipped some rum into his drink. now he has to choose from the mysterious female and the one that could ruin his life in meneral t
1. Chapter 1 the begining

Summery- Just another harvest moon story, 'baised' on my game. (gameboy advance, 'friends of mineral town')

Dominic pulled himself out of bed.

"That was a long night." he told himself. It had just been the new years festival, and someone had slipped a little rum into his drink. He had a hard time remembering what had happened the night before, he just remembers meeting a mysterious girl, with long blonde hair. She was to die for. He got into his farmers outfit and headed out the door. The mayor was waiting to see him.

"Your behavior last night was inexcusable. Drinking, skinny dipping with the _visiting _president's daughter. Another outburst like that, you'll be kicked out of town" the little plump man was being serious, this time.

"Sir, I can explain. Well you see..." his words were cut short.

"None of your excuses Dominic. It's not going to work this time."

"Um sir, can I ask you one question?"

"Sure ask me anything!" he responded joyfully. It seemed that not many people liked the very annoying short man, so when he was asked a question, he took it in with pride.

"Did the president's daughter have blonde hair?" he was going to find out who that mystery girl was, and he wasn't going to stop until he found out.

"Oh no! His daughter had brown hair, long as Popuri's hair but only brown, like Elli's hair color."

"Darn it." Dom mumbled.

"What was that?" the mayor asked.

"Oh nothing." he said quickly.

"Well I guess that's about everything. Now remember, if you need anything... you can always ask me."

"I know." he said kind of annoyed. The mayor said that every time he visited. After the 20th time, it really gets annoying.

"Ta, ta now." the mayor said leaving.

"I have to find that girl, I want to know who she is!" dom said to himself. (Dom is his nick name) he went to the barn to go feed his cows, Betsy and Darla. Not to mention, his sheep Bobeo. After he was done taking care of his animals he went to his horse, Simba, he brushed him then he went to town to visit his friend, the doctor. He wanted to know if he had seen the girl. He walked into the clinic. Elli was there to greet him.

"Hi Dominic." she greeted him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Come to see the doctor?" she asked in return.

"Um yeah, I need his advise." Dom headed over to his desk. (FYI dom new the doc's real name, it's Derrick.) "Um dude, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you remember anything from last night? Like a girl with blonde hair?"

"The only girl close enough to having blonde hair that I remember is Karen, but that's it, someone slipped some rum into my drink last night so I don't really remember anything."

"To bad... wait, did you just say someone slipped some rum into your drink? That same thing happened to me! And then the mayor cam and talked to me this morning!"

"I don't know about the mayor thing, but everything else, that's just freaky!"

"So your saying the mayor didn't come talk to you this morning?"

"Nope, feel bad for you though, that man can get really annoying!"

"Yeah I know!"

"So tell me about this girl..." Derrick began, but he was interrupted by the sound of the front bell ringing as it opened. Thomas (the mayor) walked in. "Well, better go see what he wants..." he got up not very excited. He went to the door and shut it. Then he walked back to his seat and sat down. "Elli will get it, and if he wants to see me... I'm in a meeting." Dominic chuckled.

"I bet he's here to talk to you about your crazy partying last night."

"Dude I could lose my job because of that. I really have to find out who did it so I can get off the hook. Same with you. Your lucky you're a farmer."

"I almost got kicked out of town for 'skinny dipping' with the president's daughter. Hey after Thomas leaves lets go get a pop or something."

"That doesn't sound too bad, I wonder what that old Cooke is here for anyway." he got up and went to his door. He peered out the small window that was attached to the door, attempting to see anything. "Well I'll be darned. Thomas is flirting with Elli."

"No way! Let me see!" Dominic got up instantly and ran to the door. He peered out to see Thomas talking to Elli and Elli smiling. "Ewww! Who would like Thomas flirting with them! That's nasty."

"I dare you to go out there and start flirting with her. She'd be more excited then she would with Thomas. After all she likes you."

"Um, I donno, she might get the wrong idea."

"Just do it, or at least try to figure out what they're saying."

"Fine." Dom opened the door quietly so Thomas wouldn't hear, he also shut it quietly too. He tip-toed around the corner, just close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Well thanks for helping me with this Elli." Thomas said.

"No problem, anytime. I'm sorry that the doctor was 'acting strange' last night" she responded.

"What are they up to?" dom whispered to himself. He tried to get closer.

"Well I better be off, I'll talk to _you _later." Thomas said. Elli giggled. And with that Thomas left. Right after the door closed dom came out of his hiding place.

"So, um... what did Thomas want?" dom asked.

"Oh nothing. Just came to pick up his proscription." she giggled again.

"Um, okay." and with that he went back to go tell derrick what he had heard. He went into the office and he told derrick all he heard.

"'acting strange'" he did the air quotes. "What was that all about? If you ask me, I think they're up to something."

"Na, what gave you that idea?" dom said sarcastically. "Well I'm going to go find out if anyone else has seen this mystery woman."

"See you later then, we'll get our drinks later, after I get off work. K?"

"Sure, see ya." Dominic left and headed for 'Saibara's Shop' maybe gray new who she was. He walked to the shop but it was locked. He looked at his watch, only 10:00. Of course, the shop doesn't open till 11. He decided to go back to the town 'supermarket' to buy some things to make for dinner that night. He walked in the store, he saw Zak, he was talking to Jeff, Karen's dad.

"Oh! Dominic! How are you? How's your shipment going? You working hard?" Zak yelled from across the room.

"Um yeah, I guess."

"So what you hear for, I bet I can get it for ya for free! As long as you work hard with that shipment!"

"Um I was just here for some groceries." Jeff didn't look so pleased to hear Zak giving things away for free. After all it is his store and Zak had no right giving things away that he payed for.

"Well I'll hook ya up for some free ones k?" he started putting hand fulls and hand fulls of stuff into his hands. "Your ganna need this, and this, oh and of course this."

"Um I think this should be enough..." he could barley see over anything the pile was so huge. "I better go put all this stuff in my fridge, but before I go, did you see anyone at the party last night that had blonde hair?"

"Nope sorry buddy. See ya later then." dom headed out the door and went back to moon farm to put his stuff in the fridge. After he was done he headed back to town to meet Derrick at the town pub (a.k.a.: Doug's Place) for a pop he entered the pup to find gray getting some milk.

"Hey gray!" Dominic shouted.

"Sup dom?" he responded.

"Nothing much. Um can I ask you a question?"

"Sure man, anything."

"Do you remember a blonde haired girl from the party last night?"

"Oh um... let me think... nope sorry, I was talking to Mary most of the night. Sorry dude. So um, what you here for anyways?"

"Oh I'm meeting doc for a pop or something. You can join us if you want."

"Oh sure, why not." just then Derrick (the doctor) walked in.

"Hey doc, over here!" gray shouted to him. The doctor walked over.

"Hey gray, how's it going?" Derrick asked.

"I'm fine. Just chillin you know?" he responded. Derrick nodded. "So um, after the drinks, what do you guys want to do? Maybe we could hang out ro something."

"Um sure, that sounds cool, so dom you up for it?"

"Um yeah sure I guess. Where we going?" dom asked.

"Um I donno maybe going to Poultry Farm to make fun of Popuri again. That's always fun."

"Yeah, but the only problem is that, since her mom, Lillia, has been sick, she's been staying home more often, and I don't want to be caught making fun of her daughter." Derrick explained.

"Well then, lets go to mother's hill and see if the Harvest goddess will grant us a wish!"

"Sure, why not." dom replied. They finished drinking their pops and headed out the door for mothers hill. They passed 'woodcutters', where Gotz worked and lived. And they went to the 'hot springs' to talk to the beautiful Harvest Goddess.

"Dom, I think you should ask for her to come out, cuz your such the 'lady's man'." gray explained.

"What do you mean 'lady's man'?" dom asked

"I mean that all the girls in this town have a major crush on you, they just go for the other guys, we're their 'back ups'." Dom had a confused look on his face.

"He's right you know..." Derrick explained.

"Wha... what? I am no 'lady's man'. This is bogus!" both Derrick and Gray scuffed. Dom began to think and then he realized he _was _a lady's man. And that all the girls _do _like him. On top of that, their caring guardians wanted him to marry the ones they were guarding. Elli's grandma wanted him to marry Elli. Doug wanted him to marry Ann. Jeff wanted him to marry Karen. Lillia wanted him to marry Popuri (but that was definitely, not going to happen), and both of Mary's parents wanted him to marry Mary. But dom had his eyes set on one girl, and he didn't even know who she was. "Fine I'll do it." he picked up a flower and tossed it into the pond next to the spring, and the beautiful harvest goddess came from where he threw the flower.

"Oh hello Dominic!" she said flittingly. (Even she wanted to marry him, but it was only proper to wait until asked.)

"Hey." he greeted her back. "Me and the guys were wondering... if you could grant us each a wish."

"Any thing for you Dominic!" she still flirted.

"Please, call me Dom."

"Okay, Dom." she seemed really happy that she was allowed to call him by his nickname. Derrick went first.

"I wish that Elli would start liking me some more and a little less of Dom."

"Your wish is my command." she said to him. Gray went next.

"I'd like the same wish as doc, but only with Mary." again the simple words to say that it will come true.

"Your wish, is my command." last, it was Dom's turn, he was going to wish for the girl, but he couldn't do that to the Harvest Goddess. So he wished for something stupid.

"I wish that Karen, Elli, Popuri, Ann, Mary, and you would like me more."

"Aw man!" both Gray and Derrick said at the same time.

"Why'd you have to wish for that?" Derrick complained.

"Your wish is defiantly my command!" The goddess said excitingly. To her, that meant that he was going to pick one of the girls in this small town, and her being the most beautiful, she had the better chance.

"So um... while I'm hear, the firework festival is coming up... you wanna go with me?" dom asked her.

"Do I ever! You ganna come pick me up or should we meet at the beach?"

"I'll pick you up." he explained. After that they left, it was getting dark and they needed to get home.

"'so um, the fire work festival is coming up...'" gray mocked. "What happened to your mystery girl?"

"Yeah why didn't you wish for her?" Derrick stepped in.

"Well I was going to but then I thought that if I wished for another girl that the Goddess would get mad and wouldn't grant my wish, so that would just be useless anyway, then I asked her on the date because... well I dought that I'm ever ganna find her anyway, I was to drunk last night to remember, and everyone I ask doesn't even know who I'm talking about." they stepped onto Dom's property to find a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes waiting for him.

"Um, Dominic?" she asked. He realized who it was.

"Yeah..."

"It's me Emma, from last night..." he had hoped that she wouldn't say that.

"Um yeah..."

"Well I was wondering... the fire work festival is coming up, and I don't have anyone to go with..." gray tried to stop from laughing, but a few chuckles cam out.

"Um yeah, I'll go with you." Dom told her.

"Say what?" both gray and Derrick asked.

"Great, I'll see you then." she left.

"What are you going to do about Harvest goddess?" Derrick asked.

"I'll move our date up a week and then I'll cancel the one with her for the fire work festival so I can go with Emma." dom explained.

"Just hope, that this works!" gray cut in.

"Don't worry, it will."


	2. Chapter 2 who she is

Dom got out of bed stretching. He looked out his window to see the sun shining brightly on 'Moon Farm'. He looked at his watch. 10:00 a.m.

"Oh crap! I have get my stuff done!" he ran to the barn to feed his animals. He walked in and found that everything was already done. "What?" the cows have already been brushed and milked, and the sheep had already been brushed and hair turned to yarn and already been sent out for shipment. He headed over to the chicken coop. He had one chicken, and named it after his formal girlfriend, before he moved here, Ella. He walked into the coop to see that the chicken had already been taking care of too. "What is going on here?" He walked outside again to water his plants. He saw Aqua, one of the harvest sprites watering them. "What are you doing?" he asked the small elf like man.

"Aqua was sent by the Harvest Goddess to do all Dominic's work. Aqua wasn't supposed to be seen.

Aqua in trouble now!." he started hyperventilating and freaking out.

"Calm down! You don't have to tell her that you were found." he told Aqua.

"Oh no, Aqua no good liar."

"Well I'm ganna go see her right now, considering that I have nothing else to do."

"Well, Aqua must go bye, bye, so, bye, bye." the short little man disappeared.

"Um, okay then..." he left his yard and headed for the spring. He tossed a flower into the pond. The harvest goddess came out.

"Oh _Dom_! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I was just here to cancel our fire work festival date..." the goddess interrupted.

"You're braking the date with me?" her eyes started to water up.

"No, you didn't let me fin..."

"I get it, you don't like me!"

"I was going..."

"Just leave me in peace! I don't want to talk to you!" she went back into the pond and left dom's words unspoken.

"To move our date up a week." he finished up the sentence he started. He left the springs and headed to the clinic to go talk to Derrick. "Maybe I should call her. Leave her a message. Or maybe I don't talk to her at all, then I don't have to worry about her getting in the way of Emma and me." He walked into the clinic.

"GET OUT! NO ONE LIKES YOU HERE!" Elli screamed.

"I'm here to see Derrick." he said confused.

"THAT'S THE DOCTOR TO YOU MISTER." she screamed again.

"Okay..." he walked into his office. And right when he walked in he was pushed out again.

"Get out." Derrick said pushing him out the door.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"I don't care. You're not welcome here!" he slammed the door in Dom's face.

"NOW GET OUT!" Elli yelled pushing him out the door. She slammed the door and in the window she put a sign up that said 'Dominic is NOT welcome!'

"What is going on?" dom said to himself. Just then Thomas walked by.

"Oh yeah Dominic, I've been looking for you. I need to talk to you about something." Thomas told him.

"Um okay... but do you know what's up with Elli and the doctor? They totally kicked me out of the clinic!"

"Yeah um I donno about that but I'm just letting you know, that um... you're getting kicked out of the town. We're ganna need you to get all your stuff out by next week."

"WHAT? Leave town? In a week?"

"Yeah, well you better get crackin." Dom left to go call the only person that he new that could have done something like this. He walked into the house and picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"What do you want?" the familiar voice asked.

"I want to ask you something and tell you something. Did you make everyone hate me?"

"Maybe. I only did it because you canceled our date and I don't want you in this town anymore."

"See about that, you didn't let me finish before. I was going to tell you that I wanted to cancel the date we had for the fire work festival and move it up a week, I now you don't like going to those types of things so I was going to ask if you wanted to go, I donno how about the 20th? But only if you change every thing back to normal!"

"That's fine! See ya the 20th!"

"Okay, see you then. Bye."

"Bye!" he hung up the phone and headed out side to see his dog, Max. He walked out side and Emma was there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just came to say hi." she replied.

"Oh, well, I guess that's cool." they got into deep conversation for hours. Dominic got to know a lot more about Emma, like her favorite flower is the pink rose, and her favorite food is homemade french fries, her favorite drink is the fruit latte. She loved to walk on the shoreline on the beach, she liked the feeling of wet sand between her toes. He found out that her grandfather is Gotz. He Wasn't to pleased about that considering if this relationship didn't work out that Gotz would stop doing things for him forever. When they were finally done talking it was 8:00P.M. "Oh wow! I've got to get up early tomorrow, but then again I usually always wake up at 6, I usually have no choice." he told her.

"Yeah and I bet Grandpa is waiting up for me, I was supposed to go to the supermarket today and get him some things, I guess he's going to be disappointed when he finds out that I spent most of my day talking to you."

"Um, one quick question. How long are you in town?"

"Um... till the end of fall, I think."

"Cool, well see you later then."

"Yeah, see you," she walked away slowly. _Aw man, I should have walked her home! I'm such an idiot!_ He thought to himself. Well, today's another day, maybe he wont mess up as much as he did today.


	3. Chapter 3 the date

Note: sorry about the previous Chapter, it was really stupid I know. but I was having really bad writers block and noone helped me with ideas coughs piratekali choughs any wayi really need ideas cuz i'm running short quick! any way, you guys really should help me or i'll end up ending the story a lot sooner then I attend to, and if you guys really like my story, you'll help me! please Read and Review!

Discalmer: I only own Dominic and Emma, and a little bit of the doctor, considering thatImade his 'real' name up. I was going to do that with the Harvest Goddess too, but I decided not to becasue then I would get to confusied about everything.

He was getting dressed for the 'big' date he had with the goddess. He was not prepared for this date at all. What would happen if he found out about Emma. It wasn't like they were dating, yet, but he still liked her a lot. He thought about her most every day and visited her almost every day. They would talk for hours and hours about nothing, sometimes about something. She new she was getting in trouble though, because sometimes she wouldn't visit for days at a time. It was only because they spent all day together. But he needed to get her off his mind and try to figure out what he was going to do about the goddess. If she made the whole town hate her just because he canceled their date, just imagine what she'd do if she found out that he had more then one girl in his life, and he liked her better!

"Well..." he said looking at his watch "I better get going, I defiantly do NOT want to be late!" he headed out the door. When he got to the springs the goddess was already there ready to go. She looked even more beautiful then usual. Her hair was even different. "Wow! You look... great!" he told her.

"Thank you, and you don't look... that bad... your self." he was still wearing his hat that he wears everyday.

"Um, thanks? Well we better go."

"We don't have to go anywhere, I had the harvest sprites make _us _a little romantic restaurant just for us! And NO ONE else." talking to her besides when his friends wanted a wish, she seemed a little crazy.

"Um, okay then, lets go..." he turned around and saw that there was a little restaurant, they walked in, him holding the door open for her. They opened the door and Derrick was there as an usher. "Dude? What are you doing here?"

"I'm working for the goddess, she said if I worked here for your guys's date that she'd give me like 4 wishes! And gray is the bellboy, Ann is the waitress, and Doug is the cook. They took their seats that Derrick led them to. Ann walked over to the table with two menus and handed them to the two guests.

"Here you are," Ann said. "Anything I can help you with, I'll be right over there." she pointed to a small part of the room by the kitchen door.

"Mmm... everything looks so good!" the goddess said. "I think I'll have the salad, a sandwich, and toasted rice balls. Ann! I know what I want!" she screamed. Ann came in an instant, and waited to hear the order, she had a pad and a pen so she could write it down. The goddess gave Ann her order then asked "what will you have?" she looked at dom, and so did Ann.

"Um, I'll have, french fries, a sweet potato, pumpkin stew, a dinner roll, and a veggie latte for a drink." she took the order to the kitchen. "So um, what's up?" she looked as if he could not be asking this question, to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, kind of snobby.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your with the Harvest Goddess, what kind of question is what's up?"

"I'm just trying to start a conversation, don't have a cow..." he was not to pleased as the way this date was going, he'd much rather be with Emma any day.

"Moo." you could tell that she was really annoyed, but she wasn't going to give up the guy that all the girls want that easily. Just then Ann came in with Dom's order. "Um, excuse me." she was getting snobbier and snobbier every time she talked. "Where's mine?" she asked.

"Yours is coming soon." Ann responded quietly. The goddess was really mad now. Apparently, you serve her first, then the 'peasant'. Dom just wished this date was already over. But he knew, if he walked out on her, all hell would break lose. Dom shook he head.

"What?" it was even more snobbier then before.

"This date, is going REALLY bad..."

"WHAT?" now she was really mad, and it wasn't pretty. "You know what will happen if you walk out on me! You know what I can do!" Dominic sighed. He wished he hadn't wished her out on a date that night, then none of this would be happening and instead of her being in the seat in front of him, it would be Emma.

"Yes, I am aware of what you can do. But..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

"I don't want to hear from you for the rest of this date. If you have the guts to walk out that door right now, be my guest." she leaned across the table and began to whisper in his ear. "Just imagine what I will do, if I ever see you with another woman, even if it's your mother." she returned to her seat. He had to talk to Derrick after this date immediately!

Dominic was looking down at his food. After that fiasco, he was in no mode to eat. All he could think about was Emma and how he was supposed to be 'seeing' the Harvest Goddess and her at the same time.

"FINALLY! It took you long enough!" He heard her scream at... he looked up to see that it was Ann with the Goddesses food. He looked back down at his plate. He could hear the Goddess gulp down her food. Then with her mouth full she asked "are you going to finish that?" with out looking up he shook his head and he could see her long fingers grabbing his plate, he could hear her scarf down that as well as her own. It sounded like the Harvest Goddess hadn't eaten in a long time. "Mmm, that was good, now... for dessert!" _Joy... _he thought sarcastically. "I'll have ice cream and pumpkin pudding. What about you?"

"Nothing for me, I'm not very hungry right now. I need some fresh air, I'll be right back." the Goddess hesitated to give him a go or a no.

"All right, but if you don't come back in here, you know what will happen."

"Yes, yes, I know." he got up and headed for the door. Derrick was still there as if there were more people coming that he had to great. "Derrick... I need you to do something." Dominic whispered to him. Derrick whispered back.

"What?" the whispering continued back and fourth.

"For your fourth wish... I need you to use it on me."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because, unless you want to hate me forever... I need you to do this."

"What? What do you mean hate you?"

"She will make everyone in town hate me if blow her off. Now man, just do this for me unless you want me to leave town." Derrick hesitated to answer but he finally did.

"Okay, fine. What's you wish?"

"I need you to wish that I never asked the Goddess out on that date that night, but before you ask her make sure you say something like: 'okay you have to promise that you'll grant this wish,' then she'll probably say something like 'why,' then you say 'it's about you and Dominic' but make sure she promises that she will grant the wish!"

"Alright, I'll do it. You owe me one man." they did their hand jive and then Dom went back to his seat. He really, REALLY needed this wish thing, to work. But he'll find out tomorrow. Lets just hope he can make it through the rest of their date. He sat down.

"You feel better baby?" She asked.

"Baby? When did I become your baby?"

"You don't like baby? Fine I wont use it."

"Okay, you done, cuz I really need to get home and yeah."

"Yeah I'm done, lets go then." they walked out the door. Dominic wished the Goddess goodnight and headed home. _Please, oh please Derrick, make this work! I need it badly! _He thought to himself. _Please... _he climbed into his bed hoping that this wish thingwould work.

Note: I have a pretty good idea how i'm going to open the next chapter but in the middle I'm kind of stuck, I need your help if I'm ever going to update this chapter... you've to help me! or i'll never get this thing done! and then the next chapter will be crapper then the one before this one! help me guys! Please R&R with all the chapters! (help me please!)


	4. Chapter 4 the new people in town

Note: Sorry you guys, but I can't use your ideas until, at least, this chapter is done. It just didn't fit into my plan, but I will use some of what Tiger-Cub684 said, about the new guy trying to take Emma away but with a couple of twists. (Sorry if I ruined it for anyone). Well here's my Chapter, and sorry if it isn't the best.

Dominic woke up late.

"10:00, just like yesterday! Maybe the wish thing worked!" he didn't even change or anything, he just ran as fast as he could to the Clinic to see if it worked. He ran through the door, barely opening it on time, you could see that he left a dent in the wall where the doorknob was. "DID YOU MAKE THE WISH?" Dominic screamed from the door. Dom was trying to catch his breath when he got his answer.

"Um, dude, I can't make the wish until after the Firework Festival."

"Oh... I... get... it... wait...? After... the... Festival...? Dude, I can't... wait... that long... it's got to be sooner..." (Note: the ... in this sentence is him trying to catch his breath).

"What do you want me to do? Stomp right up to her and scream in her face 'I WANT MY WISHES AND I WANT THEM NOW!'?"

"... yeah..." Derrick chuckled.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." he chuckled again.

"... dude, you've got to do it! I can't stand her! I swear if I have to go on a second date with her, I'm going to jump off a cliff!" Dom finally caught his breath.

"We don't have any cliff's in this town..."

"I'll go to another town, I don't care. I'm not going to go on another date! What if she ask's me out this time? I am defiantly not going to say yes, and then she'll do crazy things! I think she likes to torture me! She likes to see me suffer!" Derrick thought for a couple seconds.

"Fine! I'll do it after work."

"Thank you so much! I owe you!" Dominic headed out the door but as he was leaving he could hear Derrick screaming one last response.

"YOU OWE ME TWO!" Dom shut the door and headed back to his barn to go feed his animals, but first he needed to change into some real clothes, people started to stare at him walking down the street in his underwear. (Don't worry, there was no whole or gap thing there. Unlike my brother's underwear, shutters). After he changed into some jeans and a t-shirt he went to the barn and fed his cows, sheep, and chicken. He walked out of the barn and saw Thomas the Mayor with a guy he hadn't seen before.

"Dominic, this is Andrew..." he was cut off by the new guys deep voice.

"Drew."

"Sorry, Drew, Drew here is new and he needs a place to stay until he can find his own, so I was wondering..."

"Fine, he can stay here." Dominic was not to excited that he was going to have a new roommate.

"Thank you Dominic, you wont regret this." little did he know, but Dom _was _going to regret this. After Dom said that Drew could stay, the Mayor left but before, he did he said his usual goodbye.

"Now, if you need anything... you can always come to me." and with that the Mayor left.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying at." Dom led Drew to a guest house he had behind his barn. "You steal _anything, _you'll die. Got it?" Dom didn't wait for an answer. "Good."

"Does this thing have two bedrooms?" Drew asked. He seemed to ignore the threat that was just given to him.

"Um yeah, why?" Dom responded.

"Oh, I have a sister, she also needs a place to stay. She'll be thrilled that she gets to stay with me and not some crazy chick named Popuri."

"Yeah, I would be too." Dom muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, I guess she could stay too, what's her name?" _and is she hot? _He thought.

"Sae." (Note: Sae is a Japanese name and is pronounced say). "I better go call her and tell her the good news."

"The phone is on the in-table by the bed." Drew went inside the house to call his sister Sae. Drew had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was the same height as Dom.

"I wonder what his sister looks like..." Dom said talking to himself. "Hopefully she's hot." Just then Drew came back.

"She's on her way. She said she's really glad that she doesn't have to stay there." they waited a couple of minutes and then Sae finally came. She was white (no tan, unlike her brother). She had brown hair and brown eyes.

"And you must be Dominic..." she put 1 hand gently on his chest. He looked down at her.

"Um, yeah, and you must be Sae." She giggled.

"How did you know?" she giggled again.

"Drew." You could tell that Dominic was not enjoying a strange girl touching him.

"Oh, Drew, how kind of you!" she said hugging her older brother.

"Now, I need you guys to know the rules around here." Dom interrupted the little sister brother moment. Both paid attention immediately. "First of all, no stealing ANYTHING, you steal one thing, that will give you a one way ticket out of here. Next, you aren't staying here to do nothing. You either need to find a job, or do some work around here, like do errands for me. Finally, don't do anything stupid or rational, like calling up the harvest goddess and asking her on a date."

"What's wrong with the Harvest Goddess?" Drew asked.

"Dude, you don't want to know!" Drew got the hint that something was wrong with her. "Now you guys take your stuff and put them in the guest house. Oh and by the way, don't just come barging into my house in the mornings, I sleep in my underwear." Sae giggled and Dom just rolled his eyes. The two new comers went into his house and Dom went to go water his plants. _Now that I have people living here that I don't know, I've got to be locking my doors a lot more often. _After he was done watering his plants he went back to the guest house. He knocked on the door. Sae opened it and greeted him with a giggle and 5 simple words.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to tell you that I'm going into town to talk to my friend."

"Ooo! Can I come?" Sae asked excitedly.

"Um, it's more of a guy thing between me and my friend."

"Oh, then Drew should come!"

"NO! That's okay! I'll go by my self." and with that Dom headed into town. He walked into the clinic with relief to get away from his life back home. "Hey dude, guess what." Dom greeted Derrick.

"Um, you have a new pet Elephant?" Derrick asked sarcastically.

"Um, no. Did you hear about the two new brother and sister in town?"

"Um yeah, Drew and... um... Sae right?"

"Yeah, and guess where they're staying." Dom said with disappointment.

"No way! Your crib?" Derrick laughed. "Is his sister hot?"

"She's okay, but she can get really annoying, she's always giggling after I finish saying something. And she's always putting her hand on my chest, it's really weird."

"Does she giggle something like this?" Derrick imitated a giggle that sounded exactly like the way Sae does hers.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Well every time you leave the Clinic, Elli does that same exact giggle, for you. You're very popular you know." Dom shook his head. He could not believe that he had another girl liking him. "You're lucky, I wish all the girls would giggle for me."

"It's not as great as you think it is. _Trust_ me. Well I've got to get back to my farm, I forgot to lock my door, who knows, maybe Sae's in my room looking through my stuff." Dom left and headed back to his house. When he returned Drew was there cutting the grass and pulling weeds. "Dude, you don't have to do that if you don't want to." Dom told him.

"But you said we can't just be here doing nothing." Drew responded.

"Yeah but I didn't say that you have to cut my grass and pull my weeds. I just said do errands for me! Or water my plants or feed my animals! Not this!"

"Well everything else was done and I was bored."

"Okay..." Then Emma walked in onto the property. Both of the guys stopped what they were doing at once.

"Hey Dom." Emma Greeted him.

"Hey Emma, you done being grounded from Gotz?" He asked.

"No, I snuck out, I just couldn't stand not seeing you for another 3 days." she put her hand in the same spot Sae did before. Dom took it and held her beautiful hands.

"Well isn't that romantic." Drew interrupted.

"Oh sorry, Emma, this is Drew, he's going to be staying here for a while."

"Hi." She greeted the new comer. It didn't last that long because after the hi was over with Dom and her got back to their life together.

"Why don't we go inside?" Dom said gently pulling her closer, but was stopped from Drew's scream.

"NO! I mean... uh no, why don't you stay out here, the sun is about to set, you guys should look at the stars together." Dom looked up at the sky, he could already see some 'early risers' stars up above them.

"That's a great idea, thanks Drew." Dom thanked him. Both him and Emma went over in a corner of Dom's yard by the guest house.

Note: I'll try to update one more chapter before I go for a while. But, there are no garenties. (sorry if I spelt that wrong) well I'll start working on Chapter 5! sorry if I don't update for a while!


	5. Chapter 5 Drew and Sae

Note: In this chapter it's the same day as the last, only it's going to be in the view of Drew and Sae, this might be the last chapter for a while, because I'm going to be gone a lot in August. Sorry if I don't update! But right when I get back I'll start chapter 6 ASAP!

"Drew! Come on! Help me with this bag!" Sae screamed from the other room. Drew came into the room to see one big duffle bag that Sae was sitting on.

"You have two hands, do it your self!"

"Yeah, but one of them is for carrying my purse, and I'm just too pretty to be carrying a big duffle bag!" Drew scuffed. These kind of things made him want to slap her. He picked up her bag and loaded it onto the car. "Why do we even have to leave this town and go to the pathetic little town anyway?" Sae was filing her nails.

"Because!" Drew responded immediately. "You screwed everyone over in this town, you've gotten us kicked out!" Drew seemed really pissed at Sae. Sae looked at the ceiling.

"Oh yeah, that's right! It's fun doing that!"

"Yeah, except when you do it to my best friend! He hates me now because of you!" Drew _was _pissed at Sae for doing that.

"Well, sorry. He was such an easy target! Don't be mad!" Sae hugged him but Drew looked away.

"You do this in every town! One day you're ganna know how it feels! If you were smart, you would stop doing this kind of stuff!" Sae pulled away from the hug and looked into his brothers eyes.

"Um... no, it's too much fun to stop! You should try it! I know you'll love it!"

"I'm not that kind of person!" Drew turned his back on his sister and began to pack again.

"You always take things to seriously! Your no fun!" Sae turned around and walked out the door. She hopped in the car and waited for her brother to join her. A couple minutes had passed and Drew finally joined her.

"Say good bye to this _big_ town." Drew said pulling away. He had sorrow in his eyes, you can tell that he didn't want to leave, but he had no choice because of his sister.

"Come on Drew, lighten up. I promise I wont do anything to sabotage your relationships with the new people of 'Mineral town'."

"How can I trust you? That's ht you said last time. I can't trust you anymore! You always ruin it for me!"

"Well look at the bright side, if I do mess everything up, you wouldn't have enough time to make a new best friend cuz the town is so small!" her trying to brighten him up, was defiantly, not working.

"Thanks for the news flash Sae." Drew said sarcastically. He didn't talk for the rest of the 3 hour drive. (They left around 7). When they finally got there, they went straight to the mayors place.

"Hi! I'm Mayor Thomas! I'll be showing you where you'll be staying."

"I'm Andrew but I prefer Drew, and this is my sister Sae." He didn't look at her or anything.

"Well if you fallow me I'll show you where you'll be staying." Drew knew that they weren't going to stay to long, knowing Sae, so why even bother to move into a permanent home. They fallowed Thomas to a house called 'poultry farm' they walked in and found a girl with pink hair waiting for them.

"We have to stay with... _her_?" Sae whispered to Drew.

"Well Sae, you'll be staying with Popuri here. And Drew, you'll be staying with someone else." Thomas told them.

"Have fun Sae." Drew had a smirk on his face. Sae glared at him. Thomas and Drew left 'Poultry Farm' and headed somewhere else. It was about 11 when they got to this guys house.

"Dominic, this is Andrew..." he was cut off by the new guys deep voice.

"Drew."

"Sorry, Drew, Drew here is new and he needs a place to stay until he can find his own, so I was wondering..."

"Fine, he can stay here." Dominic was not to excited that he was going to have a new roommate.

"Thank you Dominic, you wont regret this." Thomas left. But before he did he said one last response.

"Now, if you need anything... you can always come to me." and with that the Thomas left.

"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying at." Dom led Drew to a guest house he had behind a barn."You steal _anything, _you'll die. Got it?" Dom didn't wait for an answer. "Good."

"Does this thing have two bedrooms?" Drew asked. He seemed to ignore the threat that was just given to him.

"Um yeah, why?" Dom responded.

"Oh, I have a sister, she also needs a place to stay. She'll be thrilled that she gets to stay with me and not some crazy chick named Popuri."

"Yeah, I would be too." Dom muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, I guess she could stay too, what's her name?"

"Sae. I better go call her and tell her the good news."

"The phone is on the in-table by the bed." Drew went inside the house to call his sister Sae. Drew dialed the number.

"Poultry Farm, Popuri speaking." Said the voice on the other end.

"Um, can I speak to Sae?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, hold on one second." Drew waited for a second and then heard the familiar voice of his little sister.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Sae, I've got some good news. You don't have to stay at Popuri's house."

"Thank you! But where am I supposed to stay then?"

"Dom, the guy I'm staying with, he has a guest house, and it has two rooms, just hurry up and get here!"

"Ooo! Dom? Who's that?" Sae sounded really interested in this mysterious guy.

"NO! I'm not going to let you do this again! And by what I can tell, he probably already has a girlfriend, you promised no metaling! I'm not going to get kicked out of this town too! Now hurry up and get over here." and with that Drew hung up the phone.

"She's on her way. She said she's really glad that she doesn't have to stay there." Drew said coming back from inside. They waited a couple of minutes and then Sae finally came.

"And you must be Dominic..." she put 1 hand gently on his chest. Dom looked down at her.

"Um, yeah, and you must be Sae." She giggled.

"How did you know?" she giggled again.

"Drew."

"Oh, Drew, how kind of you!" she said hugging her older brother.

"Now, I need you guys to know the rules around here." Dom interrupted the little sister brother moment. Both paid attention immediately. "First of all, no stealing ANYTHING, you steal one thing, that will give you a one way ticket out of here. Next, you aren't staying here to do nothing. You either need to find a job, or do some work around here, like do errands for me. Finally, don't do anything stupid or rational, like calling up the harvest goddess and asking her on a date."

"What's wrong with the Harvest Goddess?" Drew asked.

"Dude, you don't want to know!" Drew got the hint that something was wrong with her. "Now you guys take your stuff and put them in the guest house. Oh and by the way, don't just come barging into my house in the mornings, I sleep in my underwear." Sae giggled and Dom just rolled his eyes. The two new comers went into his house and Dom went to go water his plants. After he was done watering his plants he went back to the guest house. He knocked on the door. Sae opened it and greeted him with a giggle and 5 simple words.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to tell you that I'm going into town to talk to my friend."

"Ooo! Can I come?" Sae asked excitedly.

"Um, it's more of a guy thing between me and my friend."

"Oh, then Drew should come!"

"NO! That's okay! I'll go by my self." and with that Dom headed into town. Sae watched Dom leave and once he was out of sight, she told her brother what she was going to do.

"I'm going to go find out more things about Dom!" she called at the door. Drew walked in and sighed.

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I'm just going to snoop through his stuff. No biggy!" she was heading out the door but was stopped by the hand of her older brother.

"Don't do anything stupid!" he told her. He let her go. Fallowing her out the door, to await the arrival of Dom. Sae walked into the house and awed about how big and nice it was. Then she started looking through the drawers on his in-table. She was rummaging through them when she came across the one thing that would give her access to his personal and most private thoughts, his journal.

"Yes!" she proclaimed. "This should tell me everything I need to know!" she started looking through the journal. "Ooo, this is interesting... he went to a party and got drunk! What a party animal! Oh, his date with the harvest goddess didn't go so good. Oh and that he likes a girl that he doesn't even know. Ooo he asked out the harvest goddess! Let's see what happens... he asked her out... then at the end of the day... he finds out who the mystery girl is! Emma Michelle Quinn. How romantic! Ooo, he loves her. That won't last that long, it says right here 'I think I might love her, her eye's, when they glycine in the morning sun, her laugh, it makes me melt. Everything about her, just makes me want to die for her! I've never felt this way about anyone, if she leaves, I don't know what I'll do. I'll die if she leaves, I can't live with out her I love her so much..."

"NO!" she heard Drew scream from outside.

"Oh crap, he's back!" she quickly stuffed the journal back in the drawer and waited till Drew said that she could come out.

"NO! I mean... uh no, why don't you stay out here, the sun is about to set, you guys should look at the stars together." Dom looked up at the sky, he could already see some 'early risers' stars up above them.

"That's a great idea, thanks Drew." Dom thanked him. Both him and Emma went over in a corner of Dom's yard by the guest house.

Note: sorry if this is my last chapter for a while, but likeI said before, I'm really busy in augast! (sorry if i spelt that wrong) well have fun! please R&R


	6. Chapter 6 the plan

Note: sorry if u didn't like my last chapter, I had a complaint about how it repeated its self, so I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I just needed to explain all the stuff like why Drew didn't want Dom and Emma inside the house, what Sae was doing, and you get a little peek about what's going on in Dom's journal! I hope you guys like this chapter more then the last, please R&R! (Read and Review! For the people who didn't know what I was talking about). Oh and this is a little scattered.

Drew stood there for a moment just watching Dom and the beautiful girl look into each other's eyes and what seemed like to fall in love over and over again. Drew's insides began to get warm with jealousy. He wanted her.

"Um, Dom... I'm ganna go inside for a sec, I've uh... got to call my mom... to tell her that... uh... we made it here safe..." Drew told Dom thinking of a story as he talked.

"Oh, yeah... sure." Dom told him without looking up. Dom felt that this moment was to good to be true and if he looked away that it will all go away. Drew headed for the house and walked in, Sae was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed.

"Let's do it." Drew told her. Sae got a confused look on her face as if it were to say: 'do you mind filling in the blanks here?' "I need her." it clicked in her brain, she knew exactly who her big brother was talking about.

"And... I get the remains?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes, you can have him, I just want her." Drew looked at the door as if the girl were there listening to their conversation.

"Are you willing? Are you willing to fight for her? To go to the ends of the earth and beat the crap out of anyone that gets in your way?" It was like Sae was giving him a pep rally to get ready for a big game.

"Yes!" Drew yelled, but only loud enough that if you were in the house you could hear. "I want her and I will have her!" he yelled again.

"Good, now that we have this settled... I have one last question. Do you care if we get kicked out of town for this?" her voice grew softer as so did his.

"Yes, I am willing."

Note: I know this chapter is really short but I'm already working on the next on, don't worry it'll be up in like a couple of days! Oh, and remember how Drew didn't want Sae getting them kicked out of town for being a b-aitch (however you spell that but you know what I mean.) Well I think Drew finally came around.


	7. Chapter 7 the love of her life

Note: this is going to be in the view of the one and only Emma! Sorry if the chapter is crap!

She looked into his blue eyes, she never wanted this moment to end. The first day that she met him, she thought that he was a player looking for another girl to play. But she saw at the party Thomas slipping something into Dom's drink. Then dom started to get all loopy and flirting with the Presidents daughter, that led to skinny dipping with her. She decided to give him a thought and then that second night when she went to his house, he seemed so happy to see her. She spent time getting to know him. She grew found of him, and she eventually fell in love. Her uncle thought that it wasn't possible that two people could fall in love that deeply so quickly. Emma was usually a good girl but she kept getting grounded for spending so much time with Dom and not doing what Gotz asked her and when she was grounded she snuck out just to see him. She would get caught every time which made her punishment even longer. Her uncle would always ask when she'd walk through the door: 'why do you do this? Why do u sneak out then disappear? Do you really love him this much?' and her response would always be the same: 'people do crazy things when they're in love.' her uncle would just scuff and go on with what he was doing. She would lay on her bed then sigh, after that she would start to play in her mind all the things that she talked about with him and the comment that she said to her uncle. _Am I really in love? Oh man I just want to hold him in my arms! I feel like I could just float away! I guess I do love him... _she'd always think. Today, just looking at him, she realized that she wanted to she wanted to stay with him forever. If she wasn't so young and if they had known each other longer then about 3 weeks, she probably would have asked him to merry him. But... she hadn't known him for that long so she wasn't going to rush things. Reality started to come back to her. She stared into his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Dom asked.

"Everything, well a lot of things." She responded.

"What do you mean?"

"You, me, things that have happened, stuff like that."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really..." Dom picked her up and started to tickle her. After he was done tickling her they kissed again. Little did they know that Sae was right there watching them. Her phone made a snapping noise as she took a picture.

"This will come in handy..." she told herself quietly. She went into the guest house to ponder on the horrible things she had done.

"You know Emma? I really like you." Dom told Emma with confidence.

"You know what? I like you too." She leaned into kiss him when she caught a glance at Dom's watch. "Oh my gosh! I've got to go! I was supposed to be home like an hour ago! Oh my gosh Grandpa's ganna kill me!" Emma ran off the property and headed home, she opened the door to see her Grandpa standing there with a really angry face. Emma looked down at the floor.

"You snuck out again, didn't you?" her grandpa greeted her. Emma just nodded. "You are not allowed to see this boy anymore. He's causing all kinds of trouble. No wait, your punishment will be..." he thought for a second. "You are not allowed to leave my site!" Emma looked up about to protest but her grandpa reached the talking point before her. "And any complaints it'll be even worse!"

"How long is this punishment?" Emma asked quietly.

"Until you leave." Her grandpa responded quiet quickly. Emma looked back at the floor.

"I've already barred your windows, so it's safe that you go in there alone, and I made your doors squeak every time you open it so I know that you've come out here." Emma quietly walked back to her room and shut the door, she hopped onto her bed and began to cry.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed. She talked as if Dom could hear her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I love you. I can't help it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." she cried some more then said her final words for a long time. "I love you Dominic. I love you."

Note:poor Emma, she loves him and she can't even see him. sniffle sniffle i'm not going to post up chapter 8 untill I get at least 17 reviews so start reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8 meeting Gotz

Note: this is back to dom again. Hope you enjoy!

_I hope Emma didn't get in trouble for being that late. For some reason I have a bad feeling that she's not allowed to see me any more. Well it's getting dark, I'm ganna go to bed. I'll sort everything out with Emma in the morning. _Dom thought. He told Sae and Drew that he was going to bed and walked into his house. He wrote in his journal, got undressed and went to bed.

"_I'm sorry!" a girl was crying. "I'm sorry!" she cried again_

"_Emma is that you?" Dom asked._

"_I'm sorry Dominic, I' m sorry!" She cried again._

"_Emma what's wrong?"_

"_I can't! I can't! I'm sorry!" she continued to cry._

"_Emma calm down and tell me what's wrong!"_

"_Grandpa! It's grandpa! I can't see you! I'm sorry!"_

"_What do you mean he wont let you see me?"_

"_I have to stay in his sight at all times! I'm sorry." she was still crying, she just couldn't stop._

"_Well, I've got to see you! I have to! I can't live without you! Emma, I love you."_

"_I love you too! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I love you! I'm sorry!"_

"_I'm coming to see you! I have to see you! I need you!"_

"_You can't! I'm sorry!"_

"_But... but..."_

"_I love you Dominic, and I always will!" _Dominic sat up in his bed. A tear slowly ran down his cheek. At Gotz house Emma was doing the same thing.

"I hope that dream wasn't true." Dom told himself while pulling himself out of bed. He had to know the truth, today he was going to go to Gotz house and ask to speak to Emma alone. Hopefully he will grant his wish. Dom went to the bathroom and when he came out he saw Sae sitting on his bed. Dom quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. "Sae? What are you doing in here! I said not to come in here in the mornings!" Dom started.

"But how can I resist? Your so hot!" she got up and started to walk over to him.

"Uh, I can tell you how! Sleep in! Now get out! I need to take a shower!"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Uh, YES! Now GET OUT!" he yelled at her.

"Fine, but I'll be back." and with that she left. When she left Dom quickly ran towards the door and locked it, then he went to all the windows and shut them and also locked them. After that he got undressed and took a shower.

"Gosh, Sae is crazy!" Dom said getting out of the shower. "Another outburst like that and I'm ganna kick her out!" Dom got dressed in his casual jeans and a t-shirt. He walked outside to see Sae in a black mini skirt and a pink tank top, with black high heels and a white purse. "What are you doing Sae?" dom asked.

"This is how I'm dressed today. What? You don't like it?" She responded.

"We're at a farm! Not in New York City!"

"Well I could where nothing if that would help."

"No, Sae that's fine!" Dom quickly responded. Dom left Sae at his door to go water his plants. As he walked away he heard Sae scuff and walk away too. He watered his plants but he did a crap job at it because his mind was set on the dream he had that night. As soon as he was done, he left for Gotz house. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Gotz answered.

"Oh Dominic, come on in!" Gotz greeted him.

"Um, sir, may I speak to Emma?" Dom asked Gotz.

"I'm sorry Dominic, but you see, Emma isn't allowed to be with anyone alone. Well you see, Emma has been sneaking out a lot, to see some _guy_..." he said it like this guy had rapped her or something. "... but the whole reason she came down here was to help me around here, not to be sneaking off to date this guy, and the worst part is that I don't even know who this guy is! I had to bar her windows and everything, it's horrible."

"Well, I'm trustworthy right? Can I see her?" Gotz sighed.

"I'm sorry Dominic. It just can't be done."

"Sir, what if I were to tell you that I knew who she's been sneaking off to go see?"

"Well I'd say tell me."

"Sir, it was me..." Gotz started to glare.

"You? YOU? HOW COULD SHE BE SNEAKING OUT TO SEE YOU? OF ALL PEOPLE YOU!" Gotz started to yell. Dominic sank into the wall. _I thought Gotz liked me. Well not everyone can like me in this town. Why'd it have to be him that had to hate me? Why? _Dom thought. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT!" Gotz screamed at him. Dom quickly fallowed the orders and was running back to his house but was stopped because he saw a barred up window on the side of the house. He walked over to the window and looked through. He saw Emma on her bed crying. She looked out the window, and saw Dom. She was about to speak when Gotz slammed open the door and saw Dom peering in though the window. "SO, WE'VE GOT A PEEPING TOM NOW EH?" Gotz screamed at him. Dom instantly ran for his life. He was soon at the farm, again with crazy Sae. Dom was catching his breath when Drew walked up to him.

"Hey Dom, Sae wants you."

"... where... is... she...?" Dom asked catching his breath.

"In the guest house. Dude, what happened to you?"

"... it's... a... long... story..." Dom said walking towards the guest house. He opened the door to see Sae with a whole bunch of food.

"Care for lunch?" she greeted him.

"What do you want Sae?" Dom asked.

"If you really want to know..." Sae got up and started to walk towards him. She put her lips by his ears and whispered. "You..." she quickly moved her lips by his mouth and gave him a deep patinate kiss. It didn't last long because Dom quickly pulled out of the lip-lock and yelled at her.

"IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN SAE! NEVER!" and with that Dom left quickly slamming the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9 Sae's evil

Note: this is going to be in the view of Sae, it's going to be the next day but it's going to be in her view.

Sae woke up angry. _How can he pick her over me? I want him, and I need him. I'm not going to give up just yet, I still have plenty more tricks up my sleeve. _She told herself looking at her phone. She went outside in her pajamas. (She was just wearing a mens t-shirt. It went down to her thighs and it covered her underwear but it was still pretty sluttish). Hopping that Dom would already be out there she made her hair look better. She walked outside. Her bare feet touched the wet dewed grass. She walked across the farm to see if Dom was already awake. She stood outside his bedroom window, Dom was getting out of the shower. _Perfect timing. _She thought to her self. Dom turned around and looked out the window and saw Sae peering through. He ran to the door and opened it to yell at her.

"SAE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dom yelled. Sae stepped in arms reach of Dom.

"This." she responded and pulled down his towel to reveal everything. "Wow, its... its... its huge!" she said. Dom quickly pulled the towel back into place and yelled at her once more.

"I SWEAR SAE. ONE MORE TIME... AND YOU AND YOUR BROTHER WILL BE OUT OF HERE!" Dom slammed the door behind him. Sae walked away with a satisfied look on her face.

"Oh Drew!" She called entering the guest house. "It's your turn to act. I'm working on mister ding-a-ling over here, you have to start working on misses 'I sneak out of the house cuz I love you'." Sae said with disgust. Drew responded quickly.

"Where do you think I'm going?" he asked his sister. "I can't do anything too big until you finally get Dom to go to you."

"Trust me... it shouldn't be too long before he's turned his back on 'the love of his life'." she said looking down at her open phone. She heard screaming outside, a woman's scream. Sae and Drew both rushed outside to find Emma and Dominic in a deep passionate kiss. Sae scuffed.

"He broke the punishment! He let me go!" Emma cried. "Come on. Lets go do something together! OO I know! Today's the fair! We should go together!" Emma pleaded to Dom.

"I can't go right this second. We will tomorrow. I promise." he told her.

"Well I got to go now, I promised Grandpa that I'd just be gone to tell you that he's decided to let this work." she kissed him goodbye and was gone. Dom glanced over at Sae and Drew. Sae was still in her pajamas and was trying to make Dom look at her in the way that he looked at Emma.

"Put some real clothes on Sae. It's disgusting." he said turning his back on her and going back into the house. Sae glared and stormed into the guest house. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" the female voice asked.

"Hello, this is Sae. I have a few questions for you." Sae responded.

"Why of course I will answer them for you! After all I am the harvest goddess." she reassured Sae.

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear..."

Note: BUM, BUM, BUM! Ha I'm so evil! The next chapter, I swear! You're all ganna hate Sae so bad, your going to want to punch her in the face! Sorry the chapter was so short, it's just that I thought that this would be the perfect cliff hanger. -laughs- you all are going to hate Sae! This should be interesting. Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10 the punishment, no more!

**Note this is going to be in several peoples views. Sorry if I confuse you with it all. Starts out with Drew. It's also going to be were we left off in the last chapter.**

_okay, today I'm going to do it. I'm going to gain up the courage and ask her out. I'm going to do it. Wait, I can't do it. I can't not until Sae does it, until she does her deceiving, back stabbing, wench-y thing of hers. She's got to get Dominic to break up with her soon and go to Sae, I don't know how much longer I can take until I just kill Dominic and kidnap Emma. This is driving me nuts! Sae do something quick before I do anything stupid. _Drew thought as he was cutting the grass in the field. He saw Sae come out of the guest house with a huge smile on her face. She walked over to Dom's house and knocked on the door. Dom answered and she walked in. _Oh great, now she's going to get us kicked out. This is not going to end good... _He continued to work on the yard.

**Note: now it's going to be in the view of Dominic after the chat with Sae, I'm trying to bring up the suspense.**

_how am I supposed to do this? I can't I love Emma, I can't do that to her. If I don't do it, then I'll hurt her. I can't give into Sae. What am I supposed to do? I can't chose. And I only have until tomorrow at 5. I can't chose. Someone please help me!_

**Note: sorry, I love leaving cliff hangers! So much fun. But you'll soon find out why Sae is such a wench! Well now it's in the view of Emma, it's not going to be long and this chapter is going to be short cuz I want to get to the good stuff.**

_I can't believe that Grandpa let my punishment end so early! And tomorrow I get to go to the fair with Dominic! Nothing can go wrong! I wish I could see Dominic right now. I miss the love of my life! I can't wait until tomorrow! It's going to be so romantic and beautiful. I can't wait!_

**Note: so what do you think? Trust me the next chapter is going to be A LOT better! Well R&R and tell me what you think, if you don't like it I wont do it again, but if you do like it, I might make another chapter like this. But tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11 the break up

**Note: okay, so this chapter starts out in the view of Emma getting ready to go to the fair with Dominic. Hope you enjoy!**

Emma was getting ready for her date with Dominic, putting on makeup and putting on earrings. She was wearing a skirt and a pretty nice t-shirt. She finished putting on her lip-gloss and walked out the door. She stepped on the property and Sae greeted her.

"Hey Emma! I'm Sae! Hope you enjoy your date with Dominic!" Sae greeted her.

"Um... hi... thanks?" Emma responded. Emma walked away.

"After all, it will be your last." Sae muttered, but Emma wasn't close enough to hear. Emma knocked on Dom's door.

"Hey Emma..." Dom greeted her. Emma raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, it's just that... I wasn't expecting you until later." dom looked away.

"Come on, lets just go to the fair and have some fun." Emma grabbed his hand and dragged him all the way to the fair. After hours of 'fun' (at least in Emma's eyes.) And after hours of dragging Dom around, Emma decided she wanted to eat lunch. While eating lunch, Dom's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Dom asked. The first response he got he hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Emma asked.

"No one." Dom said putting his cell away. "The sun is setting. Maybe we should go now."

"No, come on! At least one more ride!"

"Fine, which one?"

"That one!" she said pointing to the Ferris wheal. (Note: it's one of the Ferris wheels that you sit in, like you can one person is sitting on one side then across them is another person. Like it is a circle, and like 10 people can ride in one cart at the same time.) So Emma is sitting across Dom. "The sunset is so beautiful." Emma said looking at the sunset. Emma didn't see but dom had dialed a number and put it on speaker but didn't say anything to the person he was calling. Dom didn't look at Emma.

"I'm sorry." Dom said. Emma just gave him a look. "We... we can't... we can't be together anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"We're done Emma, we're done." luckily the Ferris wheal ride was over. Emma got off crying. Dominic picked up the phone while getting off the Ferris wheal. "You happy now Sae?"

"Yes, very. Now, remember the rest of our deal?"

"Yes. I remember." dom hung up the phone and a small tear trickled down his face as he left the fair grounds.

**Note: I told you that you would hate Sae. Just wait until you hear about the rest of the deal! oh it's going to make you sooo mad! please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12 outside

**Note: This is a sad chapter, but I hope you like it anyway. This is going to be in the View of more then one person. I'm not going to do what I did in previous chapters but it's not going to stay on one person. It's going to start out with Sae.**

"Oh DREW!" Sae called entering the guest house.

"What Sae?" Drew responded.

"I've won." Drew had a confused look on his face. "I got Dom. He's all mine, now you can have what's her face."

"Emma?"

"Yeah that chick. Well what are you waiting for? Go get her!" Drew shook his head.

"Sae, after someone just breaks up with you... you don't want some guy asking you out, it would be kind of, weird. You have to wait a while." Drew informed her. "I'll wait an hour or so then I'll go."

"Okay, well I've got to go finish up my deal with Dominic. Bye" Sae walked out of the guest house and just marched into Dom's without knocking.

"What else do you want Sae?" Dom 'greeted' her.

"I want you." Sae responded.

"That's not going to happen! I already broke up with Emma so she wouldn't get hurt, but this is out of the line!"

"Ah, ah, ah, you know what will happen if you don't do what I say. I'll give you the disk when I'm satisfied."

"Let me see the picture." Sae handed over a picture she had got off her phone of Dom and Emma making out.

"You do what I say or this little bad boy goes to the Harvest Goddess. And do you know what she'll do if I show her?"

"No, what?"

"She'll destroy her. First she'll erase all memory of her ever meeting you, then she'll destroy her, limb my limb. You don't want that to happen do you?" Dom looked away.

"No."

"Good now, you are officially my boyfriend, you must do what I say and every time I go to town you must come with me arm in arm and tell everyone that we are going out. Capesh?" Dom nodded. "Good, now I'm going to go take a shower, don't go anywhere!" Sae left.

"I have to explain this to Emma." Dom said quietly. Sae came back in for one last comment.

"Oh, and if you tell anyone... this picture, will be in the hands of the Harvest Goddess." Sae smiled then left. As soon as Dom new that Sae was gone, he left the house and headed over to Gotz. He knocked on the door. And of course Gotz answered.

"Oh, hey Dominic, sorry about the other day. I over reacted. What can I do you for?" Gotz greeted him.

"Can I speak to Emma?" Dom asked.

"Oh, sorry, no can do. She came home today crying, she's been a little shacked up. Sorry."

"It's okay... I'll come back later." Gotz shut the door. Dominic walked around the house to Emma's window. He saw Emma on her bed, crying, she looked at the window and saw Dom's sorrowful face. She just looked away and cried some more. Dom left. It was now dark outside and Dom was hurt inside. He walked in his house and Sae was sitting on his bed.

"I'm going to Elli's tonight to stay the night. So before I go, give me a good night kiss. Drew is going to Cliff's." Dom kissed her on the check and watched her leave. A while after sae and drew left dom heard a knock on his door. He answered it. It was Emma, she was crying. Dom just shut the door in her face.

"DOMINIC! DOMINIC!" she was pounding on the door. "DOMINIC TAKE ME BACK! WHAT DID I DO? DOMINIC!" tears were running down her face. Dominic opened the door once more.

"Now that we aren't dating anymore, you might as well take your stuff back." Dom tossed a picture of Dom with his arm around Emma ripped in half so one side is Dom and the other is Emma. Emma gathered her things. "Oh and this." Dom had a perfume that he had gotten Emma as a present. He tossed it. Emma went for it but it barley missed her fingers. The bottle broke into many pieces. Emma began to cry more. Dom shut the door again, leaving Emma kneeling on the ground over the bottle that just broke. It was getting cold and all she was wearing was a short skirt and a tank top. Emma got off the ground and began to pound on the door again.

"DOMINIC! DOMINIC!" on the other side of the door was Dominic leaning on the door with his hand over his eyes, crying quietly, as he heard the sorrowful sounds of the crying girl on the other side. Emma sat bye the door crying, waiting. It was 1:00 A.M. and both of them were in the same spot. Dominic opened the door once more. Emma's eyes lit up as she saw the figure of the man she loved.

"Go home Emma." he turned his back on Emma and once more shut the door in her face. And once more Emma started pounding on the door.

"DOMINIC! DOMINIC!" the whole night she was in that spot. In the cold, outside of Dominic's house. And on the other side of the door, was Dominic in the same spot. Leaning against the door crying softly.

**Note: did you like it? I know that it's sad, you should blame it all on Sae. she made him do it! well anyway... R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13 Sae must stop

**Note: this is going to be in the view of Drew. Remember what happened in the last chapter, Emma was outside of Dom's house all night, and it was cold outside. Poor Emma, all alone. Well hope you enjoy! Oh by the way, I'm not posted chapter 14 until I get 23 reviews.**

Drew walked onto the property to see Emma with her knees by her face, sitting by Dom's door, crying. Drew looked at her then opened the door of Dom's house, he opened the door and Dom fell backwards on to the ground. Drew pulled him up.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Drew yelled at him. Drew was holding Dom up by his shirt. "YOU SEE THIS GIRL? SHE WAS OUT HERE ALL NIGHT TRYING TO GET YOU TO FORGIVE HER. YOU KNEW SHE WAS HERE AND YOU DIDN'T LET HER IN?" Drew punched Dom in the gut. Now Dom was kneeling on the ground clutching his stomach. Drew shook his head. "Come on Emma I'll take you home." Drew helped Emma up and took her home. Emma seemed really out of it. Drew took her home, opened the door for her, and put her in bed. Gotz wasn't home so it was just Drew and Emma. "Okay, Emma, I want you to get lots of rest." he checked her forehead, warm. "You have a fever. You're sick. Okay, I'll come back in a little bit with some soup. Now get some rest." Drew got up and walked to the door. Before he left Emma started talking.

"Why?" she started crying. "I told him that I love him. What did I do?" she put her face in her hands and started crying even harder. Drew walked back over to her and hugged her.

"It's okay... everything will be fine."

"No! It wont be okay! I love him and he... he... he hurt me! He told me he loved me back! What did I do? I love him! I love him Drew! I love him with all my heart! I love him!" she was crying so hard that she could barley breathe. "I love him..." she cried softly into Drew's shoulder. She lifted her face off his shoulder. "What do I have to do to get him back?" she asked him.

"I donno, now lie down, I'll be back with some soup." drew told her. He walked out of the house and walked all the way to the clinic where he knew that he would find Sae. He walked in and saw Elli and Sae laughing. He grabbed Sae and pulled her aside. "Whatever you're doing to him, you HAVE to stop!" Sae laughed thinking that her brother was joking.

"Oh, you were serious. You want me to stop? Your crazy!" She told him.

"Because, she was really hurt when Dominic broke up with her. You should see her!"

"I thought that, that was what you wanted. Really, you need to get rid of your heart." Sae folded her arms.

"I wanted her, but not like this. If you don't stop I'll... I'll... I'll throw us out on purpose! And I'll make sure that you'll never do this kind of thing again!"

"I'm not stopping until I'm satisfied! And besides what on earth are you going to do to get us kicked out of town?"

"I have my ways just like you have your evil twisted deranged ways. Seriously you have to stop! I'm not going on with this anymore."

"Not until I'm satisfied! I still have the inside connections. I'm not going to throw in the towel this soon. You should really take advantage of this situation, think about it. Emma is hurt and venerable, it's the perfect time to get her."

"I'm not going to do it Sae! I'm not! She loves him and he loves her! I can't do that to someone in love! You of all people should know how that feels! You remember? Remember Timothy Jones? Remember Sae remember?" Sae began to cry softly.

"Don't talk about him! Don't!"

"Then don't do this to them Sae!" Sae looked away mad, with a tear running down her face, remembering what had happened. "What happened to my sister that was in love and had a heart?" Drew asked her.

"She's long gone, and someone else took over her. And she does Not throw in the towel." Sae stormed out of the clinic leaving the brother she thought she new behind her.

**Note: so what do you think? It looks like Sae has a past. Well you guys, I'm not going to post chapter 14 until I get 23 reviews! So start reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14 Sae's past

**Note: many of you probably hate Sae now, but this is going to be in the past. You have to know about Timothy Jones. Maybe then you'll like Sae a little more... -laughs- yeah like that will happen! -laughs more- keep in mind, this is before she was al be-otchy. -laughs again- that's funny, her not being like that -laughs-.**

"SAE! DOOR'S FOR YOU!" Drew called for Sae downstairs.

"COMING!" Sae called back. She was putting on lip gloss. Timothy was her boyfriend and was coming over to study for a test that they had. She rushed down stairs. At the bottom of the steps was Timothy. "Hey Tim!" she greeted him.

"Sae." he put his hand out for her to hold. She lightly kissed Tim on the lips and headed for the living room. She was wearing her school uniform. (Blue plaid, and a white t-shirt.) And Tim was wearing his. (Kaki pants and a white t-shirt.) Tim fallowed her into the living room and sat on the couch next to her. Sae stared at him then started to laugh. She stopped, started, then laughed again. "What?" he asked her.

"Nothing." she looked and laughed again.

"Seriously what is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that, your so cute!" she kissed him again on the lips. "I love you." Sae got all serious.

"Well, I've got some news for you. I love you too." he picked up Sae and started to kiss her passionately.

"I love you Timothy Jones." Sae told him.

"I love you Sae Johnson." he kissed her again. Sae smiled.

"Okay, we really need to study now!" she told him.

"But how can you, I'm so cute remember?" he started to tickle her.

"I REMEMBER! I REMEMBER!" she yelled laughing. Tim continued to tickle her and she continued to laugh.

"I don't think you do remember."

"I DO! I DO REMEMBER! TIM STOP! STOP!" She continued to laugh trying to pull his hands away. Tim stopped tickling and sat back in his seat.

"Okay, now we can study." Sae sat up and began to work.

The next day. At school.

Everyone was wearing the same thing. It was hard to tell the difference between every one. Sae was laughing with her friends waiting for Tim to take her home. Tim walked up to her and took her away from her friends.

"Hey!" Sae greeted him. She leaned into kiss him but he pulled away.

"Sae..." he looked over to a girl with long blonde hair looking at them with a glare. The girl raised her eyebrows. "...Sae, we need to talk."

"Um okay, later. Come on lets go home!" she grabbed his hand, but he pulled away again. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"No Sae. We need to talk now!"

"Tim, you're really starting to scare me! What's going on?"

"Sae, we can't be together any more. I'm sorry." Sae's eye's started to water.

"We can't... we can't be..."

"I'm sorry Sae but we are done. Now..." he looked over at the girl again. "... now Sae, I'll go over to your house around 7 I'll explain everything then." a tear ran down Sae's face as she watched Timothy go. All her friends walked over to her.

"Sae, are you okay? You're crying." on of them asked.

"I'm fine." Sae told her walking away. As soon as she got off the school grounds she started to cry even more, she started to walk faster and faster then broke out into a run. She walked into her house slamming the door behind her.

"Sae? Are you okay?" Drew greeted her.

"He broke up with me! What did I do Drew?" Drew hugged her. She put her head on his shoulder. "He said he would be here around 7 to explain everything." Sae continued to cry.

As soon as it came it was gone. It was now 11 and no Tim. Drew walked in the room.

"Sae, I don't think he's coming..." he was cut off by Sae's voice.

"HE'S COMING!" Sae told him. Drew didn't stay any longer. All through the night Sae watched the window hoping that he would still come but he never showed. At 6 the next morning Sae picked up the phone and dialed Tim's number. She got the answering machine. Sae began to cry.

"YOUR SUCH A LIAR!" Sae yelled into the phone. "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND I BELIEVED YOU! I HATE YOU!" and with that Sae hung up the phone. She got ready for school and then left for the one place she knew would be hell. She walked onto the school grounds, all her friends were waiting for her.

"Sae, we just heard, are you okay?" one of them asked.

"I'm fine." Sae said shrugging her away. She carried her school books, and entered the school. She walked into her class and saw Tim waiting for her.

"Sae. I can explain..." just like she did to her friend she did to the man she loved. "Sae, listen to me!" Tim grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me." she told him eye to eye. She shrugged him off once more. A tear trickled down her face but she rubbed it away along with her feelings for Tim. Sae took her seat, and Tim sat beside her. Sae turned away.

"Sae, I need to explain to you about everything. I know your mad, it's just that there's this girl that's black..." his words were cut off by the teacher entering the room. Tim got out a piece of paper as the teacher started the lesson. Tim wrote for a while and then finally folded it and passed it to Sae. On the front it said 'this explains everything!' Sae looked at it then shoved it aside. "Sae, read it please." Tim whispered.

"I'll read it after the lesson." she whispered back. Tim nodded then they both payed attention for the rest of the lesson. The class bell rang and Sae gathered her stuff.

"Read it now!" Tim told her. Sae glared at him then grabbed the note and opened it. Sae read what was there.

_Sae,_

_I'm sorry that I wasn't there last night, but you have to know that it wasn't my fault. A couple of weeks ago, I was helping a girl at the beach, there was nothing between us but when I was helping her a girl named Samantha Pine took a picture of me helping her making it look like I was having an affair. She threatened to show you along with the rest of the school. I couldn't risk letting you get hurt like that. I asked her, her terms and she told me that she wanted me to dump you and go out with her. I wasn't supposed to tell you, so you must keep this a secret, I can go back to you when she is satisfied, and I don't think she will for a long time. I'm sorry. I love you and I always will._

_Tim._

Sae read the words and started to cry. She turned around to find that she was alone. Tim had gone to class along with the rest of the school. Sae stuffed the note into her pocket and headed for class. During class Sae wrote a note back to Tim that she was going to give him in her next class.

_Tim,_

_what you did to me really hurt, you could have at least explained your self better when you did what you did. I'm moving, and I don't think that we can be together anymore. I wont tell Samantha about the note you gave me, but I can't be with you any longer. I love you._

_Sae._

Sae gave the note to Tim in her next class. Tim opened the note, he saw the tear droops that smeared the writing. It was difficult to read but he still did. As soon as he was done reading the note, his tears joined Sae's on the paper below him. After that day she did the same thing that Samantha Pine did. And Sae wasn't going to stop until she _was _satisfied, with EVERYTHING.

**Note: so... what do you think? R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15 This time, Sae's going down!

**Note: well this is chapter 15 now is it? Well anyway I've been getting low on reviews... COME ON PEOPLE! I mean there are 3 new people that are starting to review but a couple of you have started to drift off into a land of no-coming-back-to-review. I don't like that land! Anyway enjoy this chapter. It starts out with Drew.**

_I can't let Sae do this! They love each other! And Sae... she's going to get herself in so deep she wont be able to dig her way out... I have to stop, EVERYTHING!_ Drew thought to himself walking back from the clinic. He had to figure out some way to stop everything, he wasn't going to get himself in a position that he knew he would love, but that would hurt everyone else around him. Drew should have never agreed to let Sae have Dom. Drew had to explain things to Dom, but how would he if Dom hated Drew? Questions raced threw Drew's mind. What was he going to do? He needed to think of something, something brilliant, and it needed to be thought up fast. Drew stepped onto the green grass of 'Moon Farm' and saw Sae with all her bags.

"What's going on?" Drew asked. Sae glared at her older brother.

"I'm leaving, I'm staying with Elli, and you have to go to. Dom kicked us out." Sae picked up her bags and left. Drew headed straight for Dom's door, he knocked. No answer, he knocked again, still no answer. This time he pounded. Still no answer. Drew opened the door to see Dom lying on his bed looking out his window blankly. Dom looked at Drew then looked back at his window.

"What do you want with me?" Dom said, his voice was cracked, and his eyes were puffy and pink, as if he was crying. "I have nothing else to give..." Dom buried his face into his hands and began to cry.

"Dominic, I need to explain everything to you, we need to stop Sae..." Drew began but was cut off by Dom's cries.

"Do you think that I haven't already tried to stop her?" Dom was standing now but was still crying. "I can't do this Drew! I can't live with Sae! I need Emma!"

"That's why we need to stop Sae! It's the only way you can get her back, but first you have to explain things to Emma, or she'll move on, to someone else. She will forget about you, she needs to know the truth..." again Drew's words were cut off by Dom's mournful cries.

"I can't explain anything! Sae wont let me! She wont even let me talk to her! She planted a video camera at Gotz house. She'll know if I go there."

"Does this video camera, it has no sound, she's used it before..." once more the cries of Dom broke through Drew's words.

"What difference will that make? I still can't go see her!"

"Dom, she wont let you see her, but she expects me to..." there was silence for a moment, then Dom broke the ice.

"Let's do this, but what are we going to do _after _we tell Emma?"

"Well you're just going to have to wait it out, make Sae believe that she's in love..." Drew snapped his fingers. "Even better, make her fall in love with someone else..."

"But who? Everyone in this town already likes someone, all the girls like me and all the guys like the girls who like me..." this time it was Drew's voice that broke threw the cries of Dom.

"The firework festival is tomorrow night right...?"

"Yeah..."

"And if Sae kisses another guy..."

"Yeah..."

"She'll be over you and want that guy!"

"YEAH! But who will be the sucker to fall for her?" both Dom and Drew snapped there fingers.

"DERRICK!" the yelled at the same time. Both of the men walked down to the clinic. (This would be the 2nd time for Drew today.) Drew walked in fallowed by Dom, who's eyes, were still puffy and pink, they looked like he got stung by a bee in both of his eyes, they were really swollen from crying so much. They closed the door and saw Sae and Elli in the lobby talking. Sae stood up, put her hands up like she was going to hug someone, then walked over to Dom who pulled her hands back down.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here for the doctor." Dom told her. Sae got a pout-y look on her face, but Dom ignored it and walked straight into Derricks office. Drew shut the door behind him. "You're going to love me!" Dom said. He needed to make this whole situation seem like Derrick would enjoy the kiss with the evil rotten Sae. Derrick had a confused look on his face, (which was priceless!)

"How?" Derrick asked.

"Well, you know that girl out there, the one that Elli's hanging out with... you want a kiss from her?" Derrick's facial expressions didn't change. "Drew, tell him." Dom leaned against the wall as he waited for his partner to finish the 'story'.

"well, um... you see... Sae wants to kiss Dom at the firework festival but, he likes Emma, and Sae is my sister so I know her pretty well, and if she kisses you, and if you're a good kisser, she'll start to like you. So if you want a free kiss..." Derrick interrupted Drew.

"I'll do it!"

"That's what I wanted to hear..." Dom said quietly under his breath.

"What?" Derrick asked.

"Nothing!" Dom responded quickly. Derrick and Dom did their little hand jive then both Drew and Dom left the clinic. Tomorrow night, was going to be pretty interesting...

**Note: so what did you think? You know what I just realized? All the guy characters I made up... all their names start with D. Isn't that weird? Anyway, tell me what you think bye R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16 telling Emma

**Note: Okay so my sister, she reminded me about the whole rum thing, so I'm ganna bring that back in the story, anyway, a lot's going to happen so enjoy! It's going to be in the view of Dominic and Drew for right now...**

Drew and Dominic had been working on they're plan all night, and all morning. They had pulled an all nighter. Dom was about to doze off when there was a knock on the door. Dom's eyes shot open.

"I'll get it!" Dom said getting up to answer the door. He opened the door to see an unlikely face. "Cliff? What are you doing here?" dom greeted him.

"Guess what!" was his response.

"What?" dom raised his eyebrows.

"Your skinny-dipper pal is here! She's staying with Emma!" Cliff said with excitement. Dom just rolled his eyes. _Oh great one more problem to add to my list... _Dom thought. "Well see you later!" and with that Cliff left.

"Who was it?" Drew asked.

"The person I went... uh... to the party with... she's here." Dom didn't want to bring up the subject of him skinny dipping with the presidents daughter.

"Ooo joy..." Drew said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know... and she's living with Emma, this should be fun..." Dom closed the door.

"You do know that eventually you are going to have to go see her, she's going to start to wonder why you took her to a party and then she comes back to town and you're totally oblivious towards her and her being in town. It's a small town, news spreads fast, she's going to start to wonder."

"Yeah, news does spread fast... especially when you're the presidents daughter..."

"Wait... she's the big P's daughter? Dude... you took her to the party? Wow, dude you're a totally lady's man!"

"You know, that's not always a good thing..." there was a pause. "Ah who am I kidding? IT'S FREAKING AWESOME!"

**Note: now Emma**

Emma was in her room wiping away her tears when she heard a knock on the door, still sick and being alone in the house she pulled herself out of her bed to answer the door. She opened the door to see the short, plump little man in a red suit and a woman beside her with long brown hair. Emma's eyes were puffy and pink from crying so much, and her voice was cracked.

"May I help you?" Emma greeted them.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked like she didn't hear the question she had been given.

"To make a long story short, she's staying with you, I'm too busy to have her stay at my house... I'll leave you too to get acquainted." Thomas told Emma then left.

"Hi, I'm... Emma" Emma greeted her chocking back tears.

"Samantha, Samantha Pine." They shook hands then Emma showed her the room she would be sleeping in, Samantha had to sleep in Emma's room, but they just pulled up a cot because they were short on beds. Before they walked in Emma's room...

"um, before you go in... can I tide-y up a bit?" Emma asked.

"Um, sure!" was the response of the girl. Emma walked in her room and closed the door behind her. She looked around all the pictures she had of her and Dominic. She saw the one that he had thrown at her placed back together. She saw it and began to cry.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Emma muttered taking down the picture crying. She cried more and started tarring down all her pictures of her and/or Dominic. Pretty soon her wall was empty just the color of the wall was left. Crying, Emma collapsed on to the hard wooden floor. "I love you Dominic... I love you..." Emma muttered under her silent sobs. Finally Emma whipped away her tears, fixed her hair, and hid the pictures she had just torn of her wall, then she walked out of her room and let her guest in. "So... are you naturally... uh... brunette?" Emma asked trying to start a conversation.

"Um, no, I used to be a blonde but once I broke up with my boyfriend Tim, I decided I wanted to be a brunette for a while, so here I am!" Samantha said looking around and avoiding eye contact. Emma just nodded. "So what about you... have you always been a blonde?"

"Um yeah..."

"That's cool. So... where am I sleeping?"

"Right there." Emma said pointing to a cot. Samantha scuffed.

"Uh... no, no, no, no! I need to sleep on a _real_ bed, this plastic bed thing... it isn't going to work." Samantha complained pointing to the cot.

"Well it's either that or, the floor..."

"No, your bed..." Emma laughed, then stopped instantly.

"Ha, ha, ha, No! Your sleeping on the cot..."

"The what?"

"Wow you really are a blonde... 'the plastic bed thing'..." Emma said mocking Samantha.

"I'm not sleeping on the 'cot' thing! I need a bed!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"YES! Do you want to stay in this town? Do you not remember who my _father _is?" Emma thought for a moment then she finally caved.

"Fine, you get my flipping bed! Gosh!" Emma stormed out of the room and out of the house crying, she just slammed the front door to see Drew there. Drew whipped away the tear that was about to fall. "Thanks..." Emma said.

"Your sick, you aren't supposed to be outside..." Drew _'scolded' _her.

"It's my new 'roomy'" Emma said with the air quotes. "She's such a... uh! I just don't like her, okay?"

"Oh really? Well, I've got to talk to you... come with me to my place..."

"I have no shoes..." Emma said looking down at her feet.

"It's okay, this is important! I _really _need to talk to you! It's important!"

"Okay, okay I'll go." Drew walked into the guest house, (dom's letting him stay.)

"Okay, you might want to sit down for this..." Drew said showing her the couch. Emma took a seat. After a long talk, drew explained everything to Emma. Tears seemed to start to roll of Emma's face.

"If... he... why? Why didn't he let me in if he only did what he did cuz... of Sae?" Emma asked chocking back tears.

"Because, Sae told him that he couldn't tell anyone about what she was doing, and if he had let you in, he would not be able to help but tell you and his love for you would come rolling back in, you may not know this but when you were outside, he was on the other side of the door all night crying. He didn't want to do this, and whatever you do you must, I repeat must, wait for him! We have a plan! If it works you will be able to be with him once more. Don't give up Emma, be strong!"

"I will, I have to! I need to! I can't live with out him!" Drew nodded. Then there was a knock on the door. Drew got up and went to answer the door leaving Emma on the couch whipping away her tears. He opened the door to see the one person he least expected...

**Note: Bum, Bum, Bum! Ha, you aren't going to know until the next chapter! Ha! R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17 Rid of Sae

**Note: hey sorry it's been a while... well if you guys like Kingdom Hearts, or the T.V. show Lost, please read my other stories... they aren't doing so good... oh and if u like Harry Potter, me and my sister Sweet-Sunshyne, we have a story called: the Love pyramid. Please read them... well anyway hope you enjoy this chapter... sorry if it's suckish**

"Hello?" Drew said opening the door. He recognized the person at the door.

"Um... you're not Dominic..." the girl said.

"This..." he said pointing around. "... is his guest house..."

"Oh right... well um... I'm Sam" She said putting her hand out waiting for him to grab it and shake it. "Samantha Pine." Drew grabbed her hand and shook it.

"I'm Drew..." he let go and put his hand back on his side.

"Nice to meet you." Sam put her hand back at her side too. "You look familiar... have we met?"

"Yeah... once before... but that was a long time ago." Sam nodded.

"Well I'll see you around sometime..." And with that Sam left to Dom's real house. Drew shut the door.

'Knock, knock, knock' Dom got up to answer the door. "Who is it?" Dom said before answering the door.

"It's me!" a voice called on the other side.

"Who's me?" dom said opening the door. Sam was there at his door step, in a skirt similar to what Sae was wearing to try to impress him that one day... and a brown tank top. Dom looked confused. "Who..."

"Don't you remember? Oh well probably don't remember considering I slipped that rum into your drink..." dom interrupted her.

"Wait... you were the one that slipped the rum in my drink?" Sam nodded. "You almost got me kicked out of here! When I had everything good going on! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess! I wouldn't be with her I would be with the love of my life and I wouldn't be in this whole mess!" a tear trickled down his face and then he slammed the door. Sam stood there stunned.

"Who's her?" she asked herself. She once more knocked on the wooden door. No answer. "Dominic! Let me in please... I need to talk to you!" still no answer. Sam groaned. "DOMINIC! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL GET SOMEONE TO KICK IT DOWN! DOMINIC! DOMINIC! OPEN THE DOOR! DOMINIC!" Sam was pounding on the door. Still no response. On the other side of the door was Dominic leaning on the vibrating door crying into his hands.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Dom said thru his sobs. Dom whipped away his tears. The pounding on the door didn't stop. "SHUT UP!" he yelled at the door. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"BUT DOMINIC!" Sam called on the other side of the only that was keeping them separated. Dom opened the door, Sam tried to push her way into the house but was stopped by Dom's arm.

"Go away... I don't want to talk to you... you caused all my problems and you need to fix them before you can talk to me anymore." and again Dom shut the door in her face. Sam stood there mouth opened.

"How am I supposed to fix something if I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?" Sam left. Dom looked at his watch.

"I better start getting ready for the starry night festival." Dom got dressed and walked out the door and Drew was waiting for him. "Lets go... I have to go pick up Sae." they walked to the doctors office and picked up Sae. Sae was wearing a long Brown dress... it was really ugly.

"Hey um... Dominic... I got to go pick up Emma." Drew said.

"Okay..." Dom responded. Dom leaned over to Drew's ear and whispered "don't leave me here!" Drew patted Dom on the back and left. Dom and Sae walked onto the beach, Sae clinging to Dom's arm. Dom watched the waves for a while when he turned and saw Emma in the most beautiful gown ever! It was a light pink and it made her shine. It was beautiful. Dom stood there in awe. Then he got hit by Sae. He turned and saw her face... she was glaring. Dom took a step back. He didn't want to get to close to Sae. The festival was beginning... if only Emma was there at his side instead of Sae. Hopefully the plan will work. The festival was about to end and Sae leaned in closer to Dominic for a kiss but was pulled away by someone. Sae got pulled around. She had no time to think. Before she knew it she was in a deep passionate kiss with Derrick. She pulled away at first, looked at him in the eyes then leaned back into the kiss. Dom smiled, his plan had worked, he was free of Sae. Dom pulled out his phone and took a picture of Sae and Derrick kissing... just in case. Dom turned around and saw two more people smiling. Dom smiled back at Drew and Emma, then he too was pulled around. He saw Emma's smile wipe off her face as he was pulled into a kiss. He pulled away instantly to see Sam there looking into his eyes with her arms around his neck. She tried to pull him back into the kiss but Dom's strength overpowered hers. Dom pushed her away and she landed on the sandy ground. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Dom yelled at her. "I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, AND IT'S NOT YOU!" he pointed to Sae, and she turned around. "AND IT'S NOT YOU!" he pointed at Sam. "IT'S HER!" this time he was pointing to Emma who was smiling. "HER! YEAH HER! I SAID IT! AND I LOVE HER! NOTHING YOU TWO DO CAN BREAK APART WHAT WE HAVE!" Sae looked at the person he was yelling at, then she walked over to Dominic and put her hands on his face.

"Excuse me..." she said calmly. "... we are still us..." Dom pulled her hands off his face.

"NO WE'RE NOT! SEE SAE! I HAVE THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME BLACK MAILED! I'M DONE!" Dom yelled at her. He pulled out his phone and showed her the picture of her and Derrick kissing. Sae tried to grab it but Dom pulled it out of her reach too quickly. Sae glared at him for a second then stormed off. Sae was out of his life... for good. Dom started dancing with joy, now all he has to worry about is Sam. Maybe he didn't need Derrick's wish after all...

**Note: sorry it's been a while since I updated but I've been busy... well review!**


	18. Chapter 18 they both have plans?

**Note: hey sorry guys... I've been REALLY busy! So much drama! Well sorry it's been a while. Well this chapter I have no clue who the point of view is going to be, so I'm just ganna make it whoever... enjoy!**

Sae threw her stuff screaming.

"AHHHH!!! WHO SAYS HE CAN DO THAT?!? THAT LITTLE...!!!!" Sae screamed... she tore threw her dresser and started ripping her clothes. Sae stopped instantly. "Oh this is so not over yet... this girl is not going to go down without a fight!" Sae grabbed her purse and stormed out the door.

Dom stood on the beach watching the waves go by, with the girl he loved. _This is what I want... no more anything, just... this, I love you Emma. _He thought to himself. Even though he was as happy as he could be, there was no smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked him.

"Nothing is wrong..." he replied.

"If nothing was wrong then there would be a smile on you're face from ear to ear... something is bothering you!" Emma was right something was bothering Dom, a lot of things were.

"Well... I feel really bad that you had to put up with me! How you stayed by me, even though you thought that you weren't wanted..." a tear trickled down his face. "Emma, I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you! I had no choice! If I didn't do what Sae said..."

"I know Dominic... I know everything! About the wish, EVERYTHING!" Dom hugged Emma.

"I love you so much!" he whispered in her ear. Emma smiled and whispered 'I love you too' back. They were both embraced in the hug... nothing could go wrong, then thoughts filled Dom's mind and it made him pull away. Emma looked scared, Dom just stared at the ground. "Emma... what if Sae comes back, what if... she, tells the Harvest goddess? What will happen to us? And what about Samantha? What are we going to do about her?!?"

"Ok, for one thing... you need to tell the Harvest Goddess that you guys aren't going to work out... you need to tell her the truth!"

"But you know what happened last time I tried to do something like that! I almost got kicked out of town! It's going to be SO much worse if I tell her that I don't like her!"

"Look, everything will be okay... calm down." Dom took a deep breath.

"I guess I'll tell her..."

"Good, you NEED to tell her!" Dom sighed. He didn't want to tell her but he knew he had to.

"I'll tell her tomorrow... I just want to enjoy this while I still have it." he hugged Emma tightly like the world didn't matter. All of a sudden they heard storming foot steps behind them, pulling dom away from the hug his lips touched someone's other then Emma. Emma was on the ground and pulled the girl off of Dom. Dom looked at the face of Samantha, red as can be. Dom whipped off his lips and came to Emma's side. "WHAT THE HELL?!?" Dom yelled at her. "DID I NOT GET THE POINT ACROSS YOU'RE MIND THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH HER?!?" Samantha looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry..." she started.

"NO! SORRY DOESN'T COVER IT! WE, SAMANTHA, WILL NEVER BE! I AM NOT GOING TO LOVE YOU THE WAY I LOVE HER, NEVER!!" Samantha started to cry.

"I feel horrible Dominic, I just wanted to feel that warmth inside of you when someone loves you..."

"Well that would never happen! I will never feel the same way! There is no comparison! I'm sorry Samantha but nothing will ever happen between us, especially when you just come up to me and randomly kiss me! This ain't ganna happen! Now if you don't mind I would like you to go... no wait, we're leaving." Dom grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her away from the girl left sitting in the sand, still crying. After they left Samantha's tears stopped instantly.

"Damn it didn't work... I need to get this sucker to fall for me! I got it! This should be easy!"

**Note: hey sorry I hadn't posted lately... I've been grounded. So here's the chapter and I'm working on the next one so it should be up some time soon! Well I hopped you enjoyed this chapter, even if it wasn't the best, please R&R! I just relized, Dom is such a cry baby! I'll have to fix that!**


End file.
